


Butterflies

by Haltijas



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (kinda), Coffee Shops, F/F, One Shot, for shera secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haltijas/pseuds/Haltijas
Summary: Glimmer disliked many things. She disliked arguing with her mother, she disliked most of university and she really disliked waiting in line.





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for KC for the She-Ra Secret Santa! Happy (late) holidays!  
> Also, huge thanks to Noah for beta reading this! I love you!

 Glimmer disliked many things. She disliked arguing with her mother, she disliked most of university and she really disliked waiting in line. Glimmer was in no way a patient person and it showed, especially in situations like the one she was facing now. For the last 40 minutes she had been waiting in line to finally order her caramel frappuccino, but the people before her had decided to order enough drinks to supply a small army and Glimmer wasn’t having any of it. And the fact, that her best friend was in an exam at the moment and couldn’t answer her messages, didn’t help the situation at all.  Glimmer was sure that the day couldn’t be saved. Not after the fiasco that was waiting in line for one frappuccino for god knows how long, with no way to entertain herself and being sandwiched between two other customers.  “Hey! Welcome to Starbucks! Can I get your order?” maybe Glimmer was wrong. Maybe the day could be saved after all.

  Glimmer was sure she was dreaming when she lifted her gaze to meet the barista who had spoken to her. When she looked up, she came face to face with a good-looking stranger with blue eyes and blond hair tied up in a ponytail. The strange- 

“ _Is that an undercut?! Oh_ _my_ _god...”_

“Ma’am? Your order? Are you still there??” the barista Glimmer was oh so longingly admired asked. At that point Glimmer finally realized how long she had been staring at the lovely stranger. Her mouth gaped open as she tried to form a coherent sentence to utter to the patient barista. But it turned out to be much harder than expected, especially when Glimmer met the barista’s glittering eyes. 

“Uhm... I want to order a grande caramel frappuccino,” Glimmer finally said to the barista – whose name was Adora, Glimmer noticed written on her name tag. Great, now she had made herself a stuttering mess in front of one of the most attractive people Glimmer had ever talked to. Just peachy. If only she could just wind back time to undo all of...that.

“Okay! It will be ready in no time! But before I get working, can I get your name?” Adora asked.

“OH YES! My name’s uhm...” Glimmer stuttered, forgetting her own name under Adora’s gaze: “I mean! It’s Glimmer. Just Glimmer. With two ms and hngh forget it. It was nothing important.” If Glimmer had embarrassed herself earlier, now she was just digging her own grave. Her own lonely and dark grave. But Glimmer shouldn’t have gotten her hopes up in the first place. She didn’t even know Adora! Adora probably thought Glimmer was a creep, staring at her weirdly while she’s at work. Now Glimmer would just have to forget about the whole day and accept her mess-up. Maybe she could meet Adora in some distant future, when Adora won’t remember her and won’t remember her as the stuttering mess from Starbucks.

“Thank you! Your order is 4.70$ you can wait for your drink now!” Adora said as Glimmer gave the money to Adora. With a smile, Glimmer could only assume was out of pity, Adora gave her her receipt and Glimmer walked away from the counter. She was feeling a bit better than when she came in, but Glimmer was still feeling down. The only upside was, that Bow had finally finished his exam and was answering Glimmer’s messages.

_[Cupid’s Bow]_

_[10.15 am_ _] :_ _0_ _Glims_ _, are you okay???_

_[10.16 am] Glimmer??? I need to know!! Did you combust?? Did some1 die?? Do u need help with disposing the body??? Wait, I’ll be there, so don’t do anything stupid!_

_[Me]_

_[10.21 am] No Bow do not come!!!_

_[10.21 am]_ _Everythings_ _fien_ _!_

_[10.22 am] *Fine!! No one died!1_

_[10.23 am] except my pride,_ _but_ _ill_ _tell u about it when I get my drink and come to the university_

_[Cupid’s Bow]_

_[10.25 am] You are lucky I love you, so ill trust u. But remember to tell me everything!! Love_ _ya_ _!!_ 💛💙

Glimmer sighed over her best friend’s enthusiasm over all of this. Still, she wrote him a _'I love u 2’_ back, with a small smile on her face. It was nice to know that someone cared and after the morning she had just had, she could really use a tight hug and a funny story about her friend’s life. In the end, it didn’t take that long for Glimmer’s name to be called. She hurriedly went to get her drink, thanking the barista handing the her frappuccino to her and bolted out of the shop before she could make a fool out of herself again. It took Glimmer some time before she realized that there was some extra writing on the cup. 

_Hey, you are_ _really cute_ _! If you’d like to hang out some other time, here’s my number 050-XXX-XXXX! Call_ _me :_ _)!  -Adora (the blond barista)_

The message left Glimmer blushing and thanking any higher powers that could have allowed this to happen. But she also cursed her luck, since now it meant Glimmer had to tell Bow about everything. Lucky for Glimmer, the walk to their university would still take almost ten minutes; just enough time for her blush to tone down and for Glimmer to figure out how to tell everything to Bow.

“You mean to tell me, that you got the number of the cute barista and are not willing to contact her? Glimmer, who taught you to act like this?! Glims, you have to send her a text! I have to hear more about this mysterious girl you met!” Bow insisted, admiring the cup Glimmer had brought with her. With the charming barista’s name and number on the cup, Bow was simply over the moon. His only worry was that his friend wasn’t as ecstatic about the situation as he himself was. 

“For the last time Bow, I can’t do that! I made a fool, a real bafoon out of myself. In. Front. Of. Her. I can’t just act like nothing happened now! I just want to disappear, so please let me wallow in my own misery.”

“Babe, _babe_ , if you won’t contact this dream girl of yours, then I will,” Bow said. And then it hit Glimmer. Bow had the cup and on the cup was Adora’s number. Glimmer knew exactly what Bow was going to do if she didn’t either somehow pry the cup from Bow’s hands or just contact the damned barista already. And she knew too well how embarrassing Bow’s messages may get for her. 

“I- NO DON’T! Ugh, I will contact her then! Just give me the cup, Bow. You make the most embarrassing puns I’ve heard you flirting,” Glimmer sighed, giving up the impossible fight. Bow had a weird knack for getting what he wanted. There was the one time when they were both much younger and were just idly playing in Glimmer’s family’s backyard. They had been playing for around half an hour, when Bow had the brilliant idea of exploring the woods around Glimmer’s home. It took a lot of pleading on Bow’s part, but in the end, Glimmer gave in and they snuck into the forest. It didn’t take long for the two adventurers to get lost. After wandering around the forest for, what felt like hours, they finally found their way back to the house. Covered in mud and leaves, they finally went inside. Needless to say, they had to take a long bath after their adventure. 

 Watching Bow give her the Starbucks cup back with a huge smile on his face, Glimmer resignedly grabbed the cup and typed the number written on the cup in her phone.

_[Me]_

_[11.12 am] Hey! Is this Adora? I’m Glimmer, from Starbucks._

After some thinking, Glimmer had finally written a short message to Adora. Running the message by Bow and getting an overly enthusiastic “Okay!” and a thumbs up, she sent it, hoping for a quick answer. Glimmer’s nerves were going crazy and she felt like throwing up, but as the time went on and the answer was nowhere to be seen, she started to calm down. Of course, she felt bad about the whole situation, but at least now she had time to think about how to answer when and if Adora contacted her. Going to the lectures also gave her other stuff to focus on, giving Glimmer a few hours of not worrying about Adora’s answer.  

 

 Glimmer’s day at the university ended at 5pm. While hanging around the school grounds, waiting for Bow to finish his classes as well. But while browsing social media, she got a notification. 

_[Adora]_

_[5.07 pm] Glimmer!! You sent a message!_ _Catra_ _(my_ _coworker_ _) didn’t believe that you’d_ _actually do_ _it!_

_[5.08 pm] also, please excuse my late answer! I was working ‘til half an hour ago and I totally forgot I ever gave u my number._

_[5.09 pm] so what r u doing?_ _Oooh_ _are you a student? Or do you have a job?_

_[5.10 pm] how does ur hair stay like that?_ _Its_ _really pretty_ _but I couldn’t figure out how it worked._

_[5.11 pm] wait, is it magic??? :000000_

Glimmer had not expected the myriad of messages Adora ended up sending her. She really hadn’t expected the cute barista to be so talkative. Especially when they only nearly knew each other. But the attention did make Glimmer feel giddy. It was nice to know that someone dedicated time to speaking with her.

_[Me]_

_[5.13 pm] I didn’t expect you to answer either. But a_ _friend_ _of mine bugged me until I sent you a message. You are lucky I didn’t let him_ _send_ _you any of his terrible puns. He thinks they are the best way to start a conversation._

_[Adora]_

_[5.15 pm]_ _im_ _guessing you don’t like puns then? My friend once tried to annoy me with bird puns_

_[5.16 pm] that was until I remembered that toucan play that game_

_[5.16 pm_ _] ;_ _)_

_[Me]_

_[5.18 pm] …. did you_

_[5.18 pm] did u just make a pun??? After I saved you from Bow’s puns???_

_[5.20 pm] I'm hurt. How can you betray me like this???_

_[Adora]_

_[5.22 pm] u remind me of the time I was working at a library and my boss told us that we should be ashamed_ _ourshelves_

Glimmer was pulled from her conversation with Adora by someone tapping on her shoulder. Startled, she turned around as quickly as possible. Behind her was no other than her bestest of friends, Bow. 

“Dude! You surprised me!”  Glimmer exclaimed. Lightly punching Bow’s shoulder, she saw him smiling brightly. Glimmer had been so engulfed in her conversation that she hadn’t even noticed him sneaking up on her. “But Bow, you have to hear this! Adora answered! And she’s even worse than you... She has sent me two puns already. Even you had the patience to not tell any puns before we both turned 8!” Glimmer’s exclamation earned a heartful laugh from her companion. Soon Glimmer too was smiling and laughing with her friend. 

“So you really like her already, huh?” Bow asked after calming down a bit. Blushing, Glimmer just nodded. It wasn’t often that Glimmer felt this kind of connection with anyone. It was kind of embarrassing, but she had to admit that Adora made her stomach do flips. And Glimmer was sure that Bow had noticed it. They had been friends since the age of 3, so it would be weird if they didn’t notice some little things. Glimmer knew that when Bow was feeling stressed, he would always start humming nursery rhymes. When excited Bow would start bouncing on his feet and when surprised, he’d start tapping on his forearm. It was these small things she had learned to notice about her best friend.

The two friends started heading back to their apartment, talking about nothing on the way. From complaints about the professors to the craziest dreams they have had. It was always a delight to spend any time with Bow.  On the way back, they even decided to stop by a supermarket to pick up some groceries and snacks. How else would they be able to hold a movie night? So after a lot of bickering at the candy isle, they finally started heading towards checkout. Until someone called Glimmer from behind.

“Hey you! The one with magical purple hair! Turn around!” someone called. Shocked, Glimmer spun around to face the stranger calling her. The person calling her was sort of familiar to Glimmer, with messy brown hair and heterochromatic eyes. Glimmer recognised the stranger as the barista who had handed her her drink at Starbucks. But why would the barista be calling out to Glimmer. She was just a stranger in the sea of hundreds of others, surely no one had actually remembered her.

“You are Glimmer right! I’m a friend of Adora’s!” the stranger continued smiling and walking closer to Bow and Glimmer. Then Glimmer remembered Adora mentioning a co-worker in one of her messages. Maybe this was Catra? But what were the chances that the three would run to each other any time so soon.

“Uh yeah! I am Glimmer! I’m assuming you are Catra? The co-worker?” Glimmer flinched a bit away from Catra, who had gotten uncomfortably close. Glimmer felt like she was being judged, when Catra just kept staring at her, unblinking. “And uhm, uuhh, this is my friend Bow!”

“Nice to meet you both! And yes, I am indeed Catra,” Catra turned to look at Bow, who only nodded to her in response before continuing: “Man, Adora was right! Your hair is wicked. How do you make it stay like that? And holy hell, is that glitter?!” Catra was a loud one, of that Glimmer was sure. But she could also see how she and Adora may get along well. 

“Did you have something to say?” Bow asked, when he noticed how uncomfortable Glimmer was feeling. Immediately Catra straightened up, taking a step back from Glimmer. Even her expression changed into one Glimmer couldn’t read. With a light tone change, Catra said:

“So, what are you gonna do with Adora? She’s really into you, so I wouldn’t want for her to get her hopes up just to get turned down.” At that, Glimmer was as red as an apple. She hadn’t been expecting Catra to start asking about something like that, yet. They had known each other for only a day, so how was Glimmer supposed to know what the future would bring!

“Dude- I mean Catra, I don’t think Glimmer can answer that yet. They did meet for the first time today and have only talked for a little while. But I can guarantee that if things go any further than just being friends, Glimmer won’t hurt Adora,” Bow answered on behalf of his best friend. And if Glimmer wasn’t blushing before, she surely was now. With Bow confessing for her, she didn’t know if she should feel angry or relieved. She was partly furious about the fact that she didn’t get the chance to express her feelings herself and partly relieved about the fact that she didn’t have to try to form her feelings into words. Glimmer was quite sure she couldn’t have been able to get any coherent sentences out of her mouth. 

A stiff silence fell around the three, Catra eyeing up the best friends and the two just staring blankly at her. That was until Catra let out a boisterous laughter. This shocked the best friend duo, and they both nearly fell down. Then, just as suddenly as she started laughing, Catra stopped. 

“So that’s how it is! Well I’m satisfied. For now. I’ll send Adora your greetings. Have a good one!” and with that, Catra walked straight past Glimmer and Bow and disappeared into the store. Glimmer and Bow shared a brief moment of silence, before they continued their walk to the checkout. Their silence was only broken by the cashier, when they told the duo how much their groceries cost and asked if they wanted their receipt or not. It was just when they got outside that either of the two said a word to one another.

“Oh!! HELL!! WE FORGOT TO BUY DETERGENT BOW!!” Glimmer cried out and Bow just stared at her for a moment before taking a step back.

“Glimmer, do NOT scare me like that! I almost had a heart attack!” and so they bickered back and forth all the way back home. 

It had been a good two weeks since Adora and Glimmer first met. In the start they only texted each other occasionally but as the days went on their conversations became longer and more frequent. Bow had made a comment about how it felt like Glimmer was on her phone all the time nowadays and how anytime she got a notification, she looked like a kid getting a present. Glimmer just blushed at the comments and brushed them to the side. That was until she got one faithful message from Adora.

_[More like Adora-ble]_

_[2.15 pm] so my glittering Glimmer, what do u say t_ _o_ _meeting_ _up?_

_[2.16 pm] we could get some coffee (_ _pleASE_ _NO STARBUCKS) or just hang around the town!!_

_[Me}_

_[2.18 pm]_ _im_ _not sure, I may have to check my calendar_

_[2.18 pm]_ _im_ _pretty sure I have an exam in two days_

_[More like Adora-ble]_

_[2.22 pm_ _] ;_ _-;_

_[2.23 pm] but orange u glad to meet me???_

_[2.24_ _pm]_ _for_ _the second time ever_

_[2.2_ _9_ _pm]_ _heyyyy_ _don’t leave me just yet!!_

Puffing out a short breath, Glimmer chuckled. Talking to Adora had become one of Glimmer’s favourite past times. And now with all the exams she had had to take during the last weeks, she was happy that someone had sent her a bunch of messages about all the cute dogs Adora had seen on her way to work and during her breaks. And truthfully, she wanted to meet up with Adora too.  But as she had mentioned, she did have an exam in two days of time. And an important one at that too. But maybe after the exam Glimmer could spare some time to go and hang out with her crush.

_[Me]_

_[2.30 pm] I didn’t leave you._

_[2.30 pm] I just had to walk to the next class. And I could meet_ _up with you after my exam, if you have time?_

_[2.32_ _pm] And_ _im_ _begging you, I don’t need another Bow just yet_

_[More like Adora-ble]_

_[2.36 pm]_ 😔

 _[2.37 pm] and_ _yeah_ _!!! I_ _can_ _meet_ _up_ _w/ u_ _then_ _! Just_ _tell_ _me_ _the_ _time_ _and_ _place_ _and_ _ill_ _be_ _there_ _!_

Rolling her eyes and smiling, Glimmer sent Adora the location and time of their second meet up and went on about her day, feeling much happier than before. There were butterflies flying around her stomach at the thought of spending time alone with Adora. Despite those horrible, horrible puns, they somehow always made Glimmer’s day. Ugh, looks like the years she had spent with Bow finally got to her. But with a spring to her step, Glimmer went on about her day, with a smile stretching from one ear to the other.

As their meeting came closer and closer, Glimmer could feel the butterflies in her stomach growing in number in her stomach. And on the morning of their “date”, Glimmer was almost throwing up. 

“Bow, this is terrible. I’m feeling sick and I have nothing to wear! I’m a real mess and I do not, for any possible reason, want Adora to see me right now,” Glimmer exclaimed. With her hair standing up in all directions and only a t-shirt and shorts on, she was running around their shared apartment. Bow was watching the mayhem unravel in front of him with an amused expression. 

“Babe, Glims, you literally have like, seven wardrobes worth of clothes. Surely you have some fine clothes there! And like Catra said, Adora seems to _really_ like you. I mean, you have been talking to her all the time and calling her every night,” Bow laughed. Glimmer shot him a questioning look and Bow just smiled in return. “Look, babe, if I pick out an outfit for you, will you please help me clean our apartment before you leave?”

Nodding, Glimmer dropped the bunch of clothes she was holding on the sofa and plopping down next to them herself. Muttering something along the lines of “please, help me...” she listened to Bow shuffling around their apartment, going through all the clothes Glimmer had spread around their shared living space. In the end, he pulled out a light yellow and baby blue skirt with suspenders and a dusted pink t-shirt to match. He also pulled out a pair of cute cream white socks and a star necklace to go with the outfit.

“Now, my dear princess, I have prepared you your precious clothes, so that you can spend the day lounging at some romantic coffee shop with your knight in shining armour. Just remember to make me your best man!” Bow nonchalantly said while dropping the outfit on Glimmer. With a heavy sigh, Glimmer snatched the clothes from her back and turned to face Bow. Raising a questioning eyebrow, she started to look through the clothes that she had been given and Glimmer had to admit that Bow had overdone himself, _again._ That man had always had an excellent eye for picking out clothes for most occasions. That was, for anyone but himself. Bow somehow ended up wearing some kind of crop top to every occasion and Glimmer was unsure how anyone ever thought that letting him dress himself was okay. Glimmer had already wrestled with him to get him to wear appropriate clothing during winter, which reminded her that in a few months, she’d have to do it again.

With a quick ‘thank you’, Glimmer changed her clothes, tying her hair up and putting some lip gloss on. Sprinting out of her room, she started gathering all the clothes she had thrown around the apartment, getting a helping hand from Bow so that everything could be tidied up on time. With lady luck on her side, Glimmer ran out of the apartment complex just on time to catch the first bus towards her destination. For their meeting place, Glimmer had suggested a café called Plumeria. She had been to the place with her mother countless times and she also knew the café's owners’ daughter, Perfuma. She had made an arrangement with Perfuma the day she and Adora had agreed to hang out together, with Perfuma happily booking the two a table at a remote corner of the café's garden; with a special discount, of course. Glimmer had still taken enough money with her to pay the full price and a bit more, just in case. But it was just so hard to say no to the girl when she was gushing on and on about how happy she was for Glimmer and her “mysterious” date. 

Glimmer arrived at the café a bit before she and Adora were supposed to meet, only to come face to face with Perfuma covering her date in dozens and dozens of flowers. Adora had a look of total confusion as Perfuma kept going on and on about something Glimmer couldn’t quite make out. She just brushed the whole situation off, calling out to her two friends.

“Hey! You came early! Nice to know you actually found the place,” Glimmer said, walking up to the two causing such a commotion. Perfuma gave her a tight hug the moment she was close enough to do so, going on about how happy she was to see Glimmer once again. The girl in question just laughed, regretting the decision when she got some of Perfuma’s hair in her mouth. Soon enough Perfuma put her down and she could finally take a good look at Adora.

 Adora was wearing red overalls with a white shirt under. Her hair was down, unlike when they had first met, with her undercut showing on the left side of the head. Flowers clinging to Adora’s head and her clothes, the girl was quite the sight. And, Glimmer had to admit, that Adora looked good in almost anything. It was hard to believe that Glimmer had actually gotten an unofficial date with someone like Adora, but she was happy. Really, really happy.  

  Glimmer must have been staring at Adora for quite some time, since it took Perfuma’s gentle tap on the shoulder to remind her what she was supposed to be doing. Embarrassed, Glimmer apologised to the flowery girl, insisting that she go inside and that they would follow in a minute. Perfuma agreed to do just that, giving Glimmer one more hug before disappearing inside the café. 

“Hey, you look really nice,” Adora commented a little after Perfuma had left. With a smile on her face and butterflies in her stomach, Glimmer went to answer the compliment, when Adora continued: “I mean, you looked good on the day we met also. But like, you look really pretty now that I can properly look at you. And not like, keep glancing at my co-workers because they won’t do their job properly. And now I’m just rambling, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be! I mean, I get what you are saying. And I think that you also look really good. Amazingly good,” Glimmer hid her face in embarrassment. That was, until she heard Adora’s quiet laughter. Peeking from behind her hands, she saw Adora, blushing slightly and offering her hand to Glimmer. 

“What do you say if we go inside now? You can lead the way, since I’ve never been here.” Glimmer took her hand, and they started making their way inside the flowery café, Adora picking some of the flowers from her hair and dropping them outside the building. Quietly navigating her way through the interior of the café, Glimmer led the two to the door leading to the garden on the other side of the café. Still bustling with life, the garden was filled with all kinds of different plants and of course, some customers too. Perfuma was taking an order from a lone man sitting at one of the tables, after which she noticed the duo’s arrival. With a smile she briskly walked to them and started leading them to the table Glimmer had booked at the near edges of the garden. To her pleasant surprise, the table they got had a few trees around it and one of the small ponds of the garden next to it. The place was quiet and serene and barely any noise from the café reached the place. It’s perfect, was the only thing running through Glimmer’s mind at that moment.

 Perfuma excused herself to ready the order she had gotten earlier and leaving the two to their own. It was quite awkward at first, but slowly they both started to relax and they got a conversation going. Adora admitted how nervous she had been the whole morning, first forgetting her laundry in the washing room downstairs in her apartment complex, then burning her breakfast and lastly, dropping three plates while emptying the dishwasher. Glimmer just laughed along the story, even sharing her morning troubles with clothes. It took a while for Perfuma to come take their orders and by the time she did come, the pair had completely forgotten to even open the menu. In the end, Adora let Glimmer recommend something for the both of them. She ended up getting them both something called a “Blueberry Nice Cream” with a chocolate sauce on the top. It was a perfect treat for the last warm weeks of the year and it made the atmosphere more romantic. At least, that’s what Glimmer thought. 

“And then, Catra swooped in, with this weird look in her face, looked me straight in the yes and just said “ _Pinocchio can’t say that now his nose grows, because it would be a paradox”._ After that she just walked back to the guest room at my house. She didn’t even remember it the next morning!” Adora continued her story in-between the bites she stole from Glimmer’s nice cream. At first, when Adora was done with her own dessert and went in to steal from Glimmer, the latter had protested quite loudly. But when Adora proved too persistent, Glimmer gave up and shared her treat. 

“I thought I had it bad! Bow is the worst snorer in the world and somehow, he always falls asleep before me! I haven’t had a good night’s sleep in the last two years I’ve shared an apartment with him. But I’m lucky Bow doesn’t sleepwalk, because then I would never be able to sleep with him climbing to my bed and hogging all my blankets. And snoring!”  Adora laughed and Glimmer couldn’t help but stare some more. The time she had spent with Adora that day had made her blooming crush into a real one and Glimmer was hopeless. Truly and utterly hopeless. Every moment Glimmer had spent with Adora had made her yearn for more; yearn to be loved back, yearn to get closer to Adora. But like every good thing, even this time they spent must come to an end.

“So, are you ready to leave yet?” Adora asked when Glimmer’s nice cream was gone. She had the kind of smile on her face that Glimmer just left her breathless. Instead, she just nodded and rose from her seat in the garden. And once again, Adora offered her hand, which Glimmer took eagerly. They continued chatting all the way back to the counter inside the café. At the counter they noticed Perfuma chatting with one of the customers. They politely waited in the sidelines, holding a small conversation going on until Perfuma was ready to ring them up. It didn’t take long for Perfuma to count the total, but a fair amount of time they ended up actually spending at the counter was spent bickering over how much the cost actually was. Glimmer insisted on paying for everything, full price while Perfuma kept demanding that she take the discount offered to her. It was Adora who, in the end, convinced the both of them to compromise that the cost should be the average of the two prices they had at hand. Neither of the bickering friends was completely happy about the ending, but Adora was quick to pull Glimmer away after she had paid for her share, so she wouldn’t try to get Perfuma to accept rest of her payment. 

After getting outside the Plumeria café, they started walking to the nearest bus stop. This time Glimmer had initiated the hand holding, and Adora seemed more than happy to comply to the request. A comfortable silence fell around the two as they made their way through the bustling streets. Only at the stop did they start talking to each other again. And that time it was Glimmer who started the conversation.

“I would really like to meet with you again like this. Except romantically. Like I want to go on a date with you,” Glimmer admitted, not willing to meet her companion’s eyes. It took all her courage to say those words, but she had to admit that she was completely ready to be rejected. Glimmer may become dejected for the next few months. But she would get over it. _Hopefully._

_“_ I, uhm, I’d really like that actually. I’ve enjoyed spending time with you these last few hours and the two weeks we have spent talking have been amazing. And I- You are just so amazing and I can’t believe you actually want to go out with me. Wait, that’s what you meant right? You do want to go out with me, right?” Glimmer could see the blush rising to Adora’s cheeks as the girl went on and on. She just chuckled lightly, and then stood on her tippy toes to press a kiss on Adora’s cheek.

“Yes, yes I really do, you big idiot.”

 


End file.
